


A taste of heaven, a taste of hell

by DieroteRosine



Series: Kuroo Week 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji is a Tease, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Akaashi Keiji, Angel Tsukishima Kei, Angel Wings, Blow Jobs, Day 5: Angels & Demons, Demon Bokuto Koutarou, Demon Kuroo Tetsurou, Demon Sex, Established AkaTsukki, Established BoKuroo, Face-Fucking, Foursome - M/M/M/M, I REGRET NOTHING, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Suits, kuroo week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieroteRosine/pseuds/DieroteRosine
Summary: Akaashi's lips played an amused smile. “I'm Akaashi and the stunning man here is my boyfriend Tsukishima. And you have nothing better to do than to lure innocent angels with drinks to you, that's low, even for demons."Kuroo put his hand over his mouth, grinned and looked at the two angels. "First of all, you were the ones who came to us voluntarily and secondly", he noted Akaashi's unmistakable red lace underwear that shone through the white suit pants, "I would very much like to doubt the “innocent” part."_______Akaashi and Tsukishima, two angels, come across two good looking demons in a bar and it would be a shame if they would let them get away.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Kuroo Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883374
Comments: 9
Kudos: 350
Collections: Kuroo Week 2020





	A taste of heaven, a taste of hell

**Author's Note:**

> This is nothing but pure smut, all 4k+ words and I regret nothing.
> 
> Now have fun!

"Just for the record, this was _all_ your idea and I'm in no way responsible for any damage to you, me or uninvolved people."  
  
Akaashi laughed softly and gave Tsukishima a dazzling smile, as expected from an angel.  
  
The man with the black hair sat relaxed at the bar and sipped far too lasciviously at his straw, well aware of the greedy looks that were being thrown at him from everywhere in the club.  
No matter how you looked at it, Akaashi looked anything but innocent, his eyeshadow dark and sparkling and the blood-red lipstick slightly smeared, the result of one of the many kisses he and Tsukishima had already shared that evening.  
The fact that the young man was dressed in a tight-fitting white suit with absolutely nothing underneath except flashy, bright red lingerie, didn't really add to the image of an angel if it weren't for the gleaming white wings on his back and the obligatory halo, which rested crooked in his tousled hair.  
  
Tsukishima himself had opted for a red suit with a shirt that evening, the halo shone restlessly between his blond curls and once more the blond unfolded his wings, trying to shake off the emerging nervousness.  
  
Akaashi watched him with amused eyes, his lips still seductively closed around the straw, and let his hand slide unobtrusively over Tsukishima's long legs.  
"You look fantastic, _babe_.", Purred the black-haired man and Tsukishima's cheeks almost instantly adorned a delicate red sheen, after all this time he was still not used to the godlike beauty of his lover.  
  
Akaashi began to stir his drink, never taking the eyes off Tsukishima.  
"It's been so long since we went out among people." Akaashi purred, "It was time to let go again."  
With that, the black-haired man leaned forward and pressed another innocent kiss on Tsukishima's lips, a barely audible sigh hung between them and Tsukishima bit his tongue when Akaashi pulled back with a smile and let his long fingers playfully brush Tsukishima's thigh.  
  
"Keiji," breathed Tsukishima, "if we're not careful people can see _us._ "  
“Nonsense.”, Akaashi's eyes flashed provocatively, “we've been sitting here the whole time and so far all of them can only see our human form. Even if I have to admit that even as a normal person I couldn't resist you. So I get the lingering stares."  
Tsukishima snorted softly, but could not suppress the confident smile when Akaashi leaned forward again and involved him in a _not_ so innocent kiss.  
  
The black-haired man's hands caught in Tsukishima's curls and pulled him deeper into their kiss, tongues slowly played around each other and Tsukishima's wings trembled with suppressed excitement as Akaashi sighed barely audibly into his mouth - the other angel's sounds were still a symphony for him.  
  
The sound of two drinks being placed in front of them tore the two angels out of their togetherness and Akaashi raised an eyebrow in question when he turned to the bartender: "We didn't order them."  
  
The man in the apron shrugged before drying his glasses again and then nodding towards the VIP area.  
"The two men back there send greetings and invite “the angelic couple at the bar for a little chat" to them."  
Tsukishima suppressed the urge to turn around to the men, but Akaashi already did that for him and the look on his face told him everything he wanted to know.  
  
The black-haired angel licked his lips and that was the decision - Tsukishima's hand tightened a little in Akaashi's suit when the other man pulled him after him, straight to the two mysterious patrons in the shielded VIP area.

They were greeted by the sight of two grinning men, one more beautiful than the other and Tsukishima knew immediately that they were facing two demons.  
"Good evening.", purred the first, black hair fell in wild strands over his left eye and behind them yellow cat eyes flashed provocatively at Akaashi and Tsukishima.  
The demon wore an unbuttoned red shirt under which you could clearly guess the delicate lines of various tattoos and Tsukishima's mouth went unusually dry when he saw the fabric stretching over the other's muscular chest.  
When he grinned he revealed his fangs and even though the man hadn't shown his horns, the smell of demon testosterone seared Tsukishima's nose.  
  
His companion, a man with gray-white streaks that stood out from his head in wild spikes giving him an animal look even without horns, leaned forward calmly and let his gaze wander over the two angels.  
He himself only wore a shirt with wild geometric patterns and with every little movement the triangles and squares stretched over his massive arms.  
Yellow predator-like eyes fixed Akaashi and Tsukishima until the blonde only tightened his grip on Akaashi's sleeve under the intense gaze of the two demons.  
  
He wasn't averse to talking to the men longer, but they shouldn't forget that the two angels were in steady hands and always interested in a little flirt or a night spent together, but Tsukishima always needed some time to talk to their counterpart to get warm.  
Accordingly, Akaashi stepped next to Tsukishima carefully and put an arm possessively around the blond's waist.  
  
The two demons in front of them exchanged knowing glances before the first rose from his seat and almost instantly two deep black horns sprouted from his forehead, which bend backwards in an elegant curve.  
"I'm happy that two _angels_ have found their way to our seats." He tilted his head slightly and then pointed to himself and his partner one after the other. "My name is Kuroo and this is my better half Bokuto."  
Akaashi's lips played an amused smile. “I'm Akaashi and the stunning man here is my boyfriend Tsukishima. And you have nothing better to do than to lure innocent angels with drinks to you, that's _low_ , even for demons. "  
  
Kuroo put his hand over his mouth, grinned and looked at the two angels. "First of all, you were the ones who came to us voluntarily and secondly," he noted Akaashi's unmistakable red lace underwear that shone through the white suit pants, "I would very much like to doubt the “innocent” part."  
  
Bokuto laughed deeply and Tsukishima saw Akaashi's eyebrow twitch - as expected the angel had found interest in the men and the way he tightened his grip on Tsukishima's waist showed the blonde that Akaashi was about to let the demons' words die on their tongues.  
Akaashi slowly ran a hand through his hair, careful to stretch himself enough that the two demons had a front row seat for the _"secret"_ feature, as Akaashi always loved to call it.  
The moment when the two men discovered the small, blood-red shimmering stone in Akaashi's belly button couldn't be more obvious, because Bokuto gave a suppressed gasp and Kuroo's eyebrows shot up, a lustful grin on his face.  
  
But before even one of them had the opportunity to come closer or to comment, Akaashi's hand went from Tsukishima's hip to his chin and pulled the blonde into a sensual kiss, which the blonde returned with a little reluctance.  
Knowing that both demons literally undressed them with their eyes, Akaashi deepened the kiss and when they parted shortly afterwards, the smaller angel had a thread of saliva on his red painted lips, the lipstick now smeared even more than before and looked at his work proudly.  
  
Involuntarily Tsukishima licked his lips, the red color still present on his skin and only when a hissing breath from Kuroo could be heard did he realize that he had just also exposed his _"little"_ secret.

Akaashi hadn't been able to keep his mouth shut for two weeks about how incredibly hot Tsukishima's green tongue piercing was, not to mention its effect during any sexual activities.  
Since Tsukishima had discovered that he could let Akaashi come three times in a row with his tongue alone, he had decided to never take the piercing out ever again.  
So it was absolutely no wonder that the two demons in front of them looked at them as if they were a five-course meal.  
  
With a growl, Bokuto straightened up, his hands on Akaashi's back faster than he could see and two snow-white horns scraped against Akaashi's hair, while Bokuto scented the air and another rumble left his throat.  
  
"Those cursed angels with their addicting hormones."  
  
Tsukishima felt something like superiority flicker in him for the first time that evening and leaned forward to draw Akaashi into another kiss, eyes half open on the still seated Kuroo.  
Only when the black-haired demon bared his teeth and lasciviously licked his lips Tsukishima's eyes fluttered shut and he whimpered softly against Akaashi's lips.  
Like trained dancers, the two angels moved against each other, gave in where the other came closer and didn't forget to show the two demons what they were getting themselves into.  
  
Bokuto's hands were now resting on Akaashi's stomach and playfully fingering the suit buttons, rough lips made their way down Akaashi's neck and spread hot kisses on every inch of skin they could reach.  
  
Totally lost in his kiss, Tsukishima only noticed the direct presence of the second demon when warm hands wandered as light as a feather over his lower back and provocatively pressed against his buttocks.  
A deep voice, _oh God, how deep could a voice be_ , whispered in Tsukishima's ear. "It just looks like your little friend isn't the only one who isn't as innocent as he should be, right?"  
  
It took all of Tsukishima's willpower not to whimper, the growling made his body _so hot_ and the angel breathed haltingly into the kiss he still shared with Akaashi.  
His partner had angled his head slightly and from clouded eyes Tsukishimas could clearly see how Bokuto had his fangs scraped threateningly close to Akaashi's pulse.  
The sight made Tsukishima's skin tingle and when suddenly Kuroo reflected Bokuto's movement at Tsukishima and sharp teeth pierced the snow-white skin on his neck, the blonde gasped noisily for air.  
Kuroo effectively took advantage of the brief pause in the kiss to turn Tsukishima's head and pull himself into a lingering, deep kiss.  
Overwhelmed by the sudden warmth of the demon, the blonde gave a suppressed whimper and Akaashi's grip on Tsukishima tightened a little.  
  
"You look so beautiful, Moonshine." Akaashi whispered and that alone was almost enough to make Tsukishima's legs give way.  
Instead, the blonde clung to Akaashi's hip with one hand, the other buried in the black hair behind him and elicited an animalistic growl from the demon.  
  
Completely caught in the kiss with Kuroo Tsukishima only incidentally noticed how Bokuto let his lips wander seductively over Akaashi's neck and then also pulled the little angel into a kiss, that made Akaashi shake against Tsukishima's hand.  
When a whimper left Akaashi's mouth, Tsukishima tore himself away from Kuroo and could only watch as Bokuto literally plundered his friend's mouth, pushed his tongue far into the angel's throat and pressed one hand into the jaw of the smaller man, so that Akaashi couldn't back away even if he wanted to.  
But as foggy as Akaashi's eyes were and long threads of saliva dripped from his chin onto his suit, Akaashi didn't seem to dream of escaping the kiss.  
As if in a trance, the angel's eyes rolled into the back of his head and a noise escaped him, which could only be described as absolutely lewd.

Kuroo chuckled suppressed against Tsukishima's neck. "Bo, you always have to exaggerate."  
In response, they got another groan from Akaashi and Tsukishima's head spinned with all the impressions that were pouring down on him every second.  
The hands that brushed his stomach and back and set his entire body on fire, the teeth digging into his skin like fine needles and making the angel quiver and the tongue that was just about to follow his jawline - all that made Tsukishima's wings tremble and elicited noises from him that he would deny the next morning.  
  
But at the moment when Bokuto and Kuroo parted from them almost as if on a silent command and he suddenly found himself in the arms of the second demon and Akaashi was pressed against Kuroo, Tsukishima knew that there was no turning back.  
As if in a trance, he surrendered to Bokuto's feverish kiss, sighed in his mouth, felt his tongue everywhere and nowhere and moved unsteadily against the muscular demon.  
Tsukishima gasped helplessly when Bokuto started pulling on his piercing with his teeth and he was sure that he must've looked absolutely wrecked .  
Saliva dripped from his mouth onto the floor, Akaashi's lipstick was still smeared on the corners of his mouth and when Bokuto's hands buried themselves in his hair and pulled him closer, _so much closer_ , Tsukishima's whole world crashed.  
  
The whimpering that left his mouth made the whole group pause and through a fog of overwhelming Tsukishima heard Kuroo mutter: "Whatever that was, but fuck, I want to hear it again!"  
Tsukishima hadn't even processed Akaashi's quiet approval, when Bokuto jerked his head back and - with the most self-indulgent grin- buried his fangs in Tsukishima's throat.  
  
A breathtaking mixture of pain and excitement shot through Tsukishima's body and something inside of him flipped a switch because the next thing he knew was that he was kneeling on the floor in front of Bokuto and opening the demon's belt with trembling hands.  
  
Akaashi behind him mumbled praise, the little angel's voice rough and full of excitement.  
  
“Baby, you look _so good_ on your knees. Show them how heavenly an angel's mouth can be."  
  
As if on the autopilot, Tsukishima pulled, ripped, _tore_ at the troublesome pants and as soon as he had pulled the fabric halfway from Bokuto's hip, he immediately started to run his tongue over the clear bulge in the demon's boxer shorts.  
"Oh _fuck_.", Bokuto growled and suddenly a warm hand buried itself in Tsukishima's blonde locks and pressed him closer to the pulsing length at his tongue.  
Without a doubt it belonged to Akaashi, because while Tsukishima blinked upwards out of glassy eyes he saw Kuroo and Bokuto sharing a hasty kiss over him and Akaashi had knelt down to the blonde angel and his mouth began to touch Tsukishima's sensitive skin near his ear.  
  
"Keiji." Tsukishima muttered and sighed deeply as his boyfriend continued to nibble at Tsukishima's neck, one hand buried in blond curls and the other pressed possessively on Tsukishima's crotch.  
“I'm here, Kei. Baby, you sure want to help Bokuto feel good, don't you? Be a _good boy_ and open your perfect mouth."  
Like liquid gold, Akaashi's words worked their way through Tsukishima's mind and finally ended directly in his equally pulsating excitement.  
  
Whimpering, the blonde complied with his partner's request and let his mouth fall open while Akaashi freed Bokuto's cock from the boxers with quick movements and gave him a few strokes before turning Tsukishima's face to look at him with loving eyes.  
Seconds later the two angels found each other in another heated kiss and Tsukishima swore that the ground was starting to turn, so much stole Akaashi his breath from him.  
Even the most intense kiss with Bokuto or Kuroo lost in a direct comparison with Akaashi, solely due to the fact that the black-haired angel knew every tiny millimeter of Tsukishima by heart and usually only had to grin at the blonde with slightly opened eyes to get him on his knees.  
Ignoring the small, but not insignificant, fact that Akaashi's kisses were also to kneel down and the angel had brought Tsukishima into damn trouble one or the other time, when they couldn't keep their hands off each other and Tsukishima had to face the public with an obvious bulge.

The fact that Akaashi was then punished by Tsukishima, getting pressed against the nearest wall and coming in his mouth so often that he could no longer look straight was probably just a small reason why Akaashi never learned from his "mistakes".  
  
The little angel was just nibbling playfully on Tsukishima's lower lip, the other hand loosely clasped around Bokuto's excitement and only when the loud kissing noises died down above them did they know that they were receiving the undivided attention of the demons again.  
Without giving the demons a second look Akaashi continued to drive Tsukishima insane and slowly but surely let Bokuto go insane with his practiced hand movements.  
  
Their kiss became more erratic, the direction now clear for the two angels and before even a single sound could come from the demons, the angels turned around at the same time and began to kiss more - only this time with Bokuto's throbbing length between them.  
  
Groaning deeply, the demon threw his head back, both hands instantly buried in Akaashi's and Tsukishima's hair, unable to escape the lasciviously dancing tongues that covered his cock in saliva.  
"Fuck fuck _fuuuuck_.", Bokuto growled, "I think I'm in goddamn heaven, Ku."  
The black-haired demon gave a hoarse laugh. "Who would've thought that angels are such needy little things?"  
He purred and ran his hands admiringly through Akaashi and Tsukishima's hair before whispering darkly:  
  
"When we are done with you, you can never wear your halo again without thinking of our cocks.”

  
Almost at the same time an excited whimper escaped the two angels and Kuroo gave a smug laugh. “It looks like our two angels are only begging to suck our dicks. What is it, Bo, do you want to do them a favor?"  
  
A rhetorical question, because before even Akaashi or Tsukishima could react, Bokuto had suddenly pulled the blond man forward and directly onto his dick.  
Immediately tears welled up in the corner of his eyes and he tried to take a shivering breath while a cock _as big as his damn forearm_ blocked his windpipe.  
Akaashi next to him suffered a similar fate, the black-haired angel trembled under the already deep thrusts of Kuroo, who pressed his cock into the angel's throat without mercy.  
  
Sweat and precum mixed on Tsukishima's tongue with his saliva and he made a gurgling noise, which at least for a moment caused Bokuto to pull back a few centimeters, but just as Tsukishima wanted to nod gratefully, Bokuto pushed even further forward than before and the blonde angel gasped.  
It was an out-of-body experience, his mind had long since arrived in other spheres when he watched himself as the demon above him grunted, thrusting his mighty cock into Tsukishima's throat, no mercy, _no pause_.  
  
Tsukishima didn't know how much time had passed, but the next time he could catch a breath of oxygen, he saw Akaashi next to him, eyes turned back in sheer ecstasy and let Kuroo's huge cock fuck his face.  
Tsukishima's trembling fingers groped blindly for Akaashi's and soon afterwards the two angels held on to each other with the last of their strength, while they gave the two demons everything they had.  
Somewhere on the way between a drink and the blowjob of his life, Tsukishima's brain had passed and all he managed now was whimpering, excited moans and the unmistakable sound of a cock being rammed into a throat as far as it would go.

Tsukishima could feel the heat rising deep inside himself, a burning sensation that soon took hold of his entire body and he now only longed for release.  
Tears ran down his face, his fingers trembled and he had the feeling of suffocating with every thrust of Bokuto – it. was. _heaven_.  
  
"Fuck, Ku please tell me that this is not the most erotic thing you've ever seen in your life.", Bokuto gasped between two particularly hard blows and pulled Tsukishima even further – _more, more, more_ \- on his cock.  
Kuroo laughed and released Akaashi from the blockage in his mouth for the first time in minutes, the black-haired angel looking utterly fucked.  
His make-up had run in streaks from his face, the red lipstick now adorned Kuroo's intimate area and Akaashi's mouth hung wide open, the tongue unable to move by itself and Tsukishima was more _in love_ than ever before.  
  
With all his strength left, he pushed himself away from Bokuto's grasp, although he knew that he would only make it because the demon allowed it.  
On shaky legs, Tsukishima crawled to his partner, still aware of the lurking glances of the two demons.  
"Keiji, honey.", He mumbled quietly and it took Akaashi a whole moment to catch himself so far that he could turn his head.  
"Kei.", His voice sounded rough and suddenly Tsukishima wanted nothing more than to push Akaashi against the nearest wall and tease him until the smaller angel would cry from sheer over-stimulation.  
Instead, Tsukishima decided to blow what was arguably the most innocent kiss of all time on Akaashi's lips, little more than a careful swipe of their mouths, but enough for the two demons above to growl in warning.  
  
Maybe it was the fact that Tsukishima's throat was on fire, his cock had been throbbing in his pants for minutes, or his boyfriend looked like the most beautiful god damn creature on the planet, but Tsukishima returned the growl of the demons with a snarl on his part.  
Adrenaline pulsed through his veins as he straightened up enough to also bar his teeth and bury one hand each in Bokuto's and Kuroo's shirts to pull them closer.  
"You had your fun, but now it's our turn," he whispered and the demons gave each other meaningful looks.  
"Go ahead, show us what it's like to _get into heaven_.", Kuroo grinned and Bokuto laughed at the subliminal joke, Tsukishima only gave them a scrutinizing look before he threw one last loving look at Akaashi and this time his lips closed over Kuroo's cock.  
Akaashi licked his lips, his eyes slowly again so clear that he could put all his skills into this blowjob and the two angels moved around the lengths in their mouths as if mirrored.  
  
Tsukishima's piercing scraped over and over again on Kuroo's now hypersensitive underside of the dick and elicited sounds from the demon that made Tsukishima's cock twitch greedily.  
As if in a concert, Bokuto joined in the deep moans and Tsukishima smiled, Akaashi's blowjob skills could restore even the most incredulous soul to believe in heaven.  
Because it felt no different when Akaashi stared at you with deep black eyes, his cheeks slightly flushed and slowly closed his lips around the tip of your cock, a look of pure innocence.  
But even better than the sight of Akaashi slowly absorbing you was the moment when the angel got impatient and began to bring his tongue into play.  
The little angel could make Tsukishima come with a hundred percent streak as soon as he did exactly what he was demonstrating on Bokuto so impressively right now.  
  
The white-haired demon cursed and Tsukishima was sure that Akaashi was innocently blinking at Bokuto from below from his glittering, reddened eyes at the moment and _God_ \- just at the thought let Tsukishima swallow Kuroos dick even further.  
  
Skillfully he pressed his tongue and piercing against Kuroo's length, one hand buried in the demon's hip and the other massaged his balls.  
As the raven-haired man in front of him began to breathe more and more irregularly, Tsukishima broke away from the other and grinned slightly, his cheek leaning against the throbbing length.  
  
"Do you think you can make me cum with just your cock in my mouth?"  
  
Kuroo's eyebrow twitched slightly and a thread of Precum smeared across Tsukishima's cheek as the demon bent down and growled dangerously low: "Do you think you can just make _me_ come with only your mouth?"  
The blonde smirked in amusement, his lips only a few millimeters away from those of the demon and he breathed: _"That was never up for discussion."_

And with these words he swallowed Kuroo's cock in one go down to the base and as in the echo, Kuroo and Bokuto groaned one after the other throatily.  
Again Tsukishima's hand found Akaashi's hand and they held each other, stroking movements of the fingers, commend the praise that remained unspoken.  
Tsukishima's length pulsed with every single movement and the first stars were already forming in the corner of his eyes as he sucked Kuroo again and again, the tip continuously penetrated his throat and Kuroo's hands clung to Tsukishima's halo.  
Like a long-distance runner in the last few meters, Tsukishima gathered all his strength again and began an inexorable rhythm that made Kuroo tremble above him, Bokuto with Akaashi no better.  
  
The orgasm that rolled over each of the four men less than two seconds later carried each of them once to heaven and back again.  
  
Almost at the same time Akaashi's and Tsukishima's white wings unfolded and they groaned loudly, their hands clasped and the other clinging to the demons in search of support.  
Warm semen flowed viscously down Tsukishima's battered throat and it felt like the last water in the damned desert.  
For precisely this reason, Tsukishima and Akaashi turned to each other and shared a last, deep kiss in which they mixed the body fluids of the two demons between their tongues.  
  
Bokuto and Kuroo stared at the scene in front of them in disbelief and the white-haired demon shook his head slightly. "I think I'm dreaming," he muttered. "How the hell can you two be real at all, what the fuck?"  
  
Tsukishima raised his head and for the first time that evening the demons met them with genuine enthusiasm.  
Bokuto knelt next to Tsukishima and scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. "I hope I wasn't too harsh with you, is your throat ok?"  
At Tsukishima's gaze, which clearly reflected a "Are you fucking serious?" the demon's cheeks puffed up. "Sorry. I was probably a bit too euphoric."  
This made Tsukishima giggle and shake his head. "It's fine. If it had been too much, I would have bitten."  
Bokuto's shocked expression finally made him laugh properly and Akaashi next to him snuggled up to his side.  
  
“Looks like it turned out to be a really successful evening, doesn't it? And nobody died.", He said meaningfully and Kuroo straddled in between.  
“Things can always change. How about you? Do you two have anything else to do tonight or can we return the favor for _this_?"  
Akaashi leaned back and examined the two demons carefully before grinning: "Tsukishima likes his breakfast eggs soft boiled and I would like bacon with my toast, thank you very much."  
  
"Eggs and bacon, check.", Bokuto beamed and when the four of them left the bar together shortly afterwards and woke up in one shared bed the next morning, all of the four agreed that it could definitely be like that more often.


End file.
